Hades' Underworld
by rhead-a-holyc
Summary: 100 unrelated drabbles on Hades.
1. Pride

**100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge [Pride]**

**No Words Competition**

**Pride**

He had been angry, no _furious,_ when he had been told that he would not have a seat in Olympus. He had pretty much been _kicked out_ of the palace of the Gods.

He was one of the big three, wasn't he? Didn't he deserve respect and a seat among his brothers, nieces and nephews? From his nieces and nephews, at the very least. He was the _oldest_ of the brothers anyway. Zeus had only managed to be released first because he had been eaten last.

He had wanted to spite the Olympians at first. He built his _own_ Olympus in the Underworld. Entirely his own. No sharing with anyone he did not want to.

He realized after the Underworld Olympus building had been built that not being given a seat in Olympus was perhaps better than being stagnant and pleased with that _tiny _building on the cloud. The Olympus had never changed from the day it had first been built _thousands_ of years ago. It never suited anyone's needs, is was just a general building meant to please all the Gods.

His own Olympus was built to make _him_ happy, not him _and_ a couple other people he didn't really get along with. It was constantly changing to suit what he wanted at that time and what he thought was best. It was constantly growing as he found some other fascinating hobby.

He could make rooms bigger as he wanted without needing to discuss the effect on the rest of the building because he could simply _expand_ the entire place. The dead didn't mind. They were usually quite excited at having some sort of change every couple of years.

It was so much better than the _Grand Olympus_ the rest of the Gods had built. Why did they need to build Olympus on a cloud anyway?

He was deathly proud of his Olympus in the Underworld, even though he knew not many of the Gods would ever see it.


	2. Unprofessional

**Unprofessional**

He had often heard his brothers refer to him as 'unprofessional' because… well, he wasn't too sure why. He couldn't understand why either.

It was _Zeus_ who got angry every time someone said his name in vain causing the thunder to rumble ominously overhead, and it was _Poseidon_ who dressed like he was permanently on holiday.

He was the one who always dressed in complete black, a _suitable_ colour that was elegant and formal, and _professional_, not to mention the fact that it actually suited his 'job.'

Sure, he occasionally turned into a terrifying humanoid whose body was partially or, more commonly, completely covered in flames, but that was part of his job description. He _had_ to scare those insubordinate souls who thought far too highly of themselves into submission. They would make too much of a mess in the Underworld otherwise, and he certainly hated the messes those unruly souls created.

He sincerely doubted either one of his brothers would be able to do a better job themselves.

They were the ones with the easy jobs. If they didn't like someone they could simply suffocate or drown them respectively, and they had done it many times – you would never be able to guess how many people died from those kinds of things! He had to be _creative_ with how he killed whoever he hated, because otherwise it would be suspicious, and that was all professional.

The fact that the person dying early may have been someone whom he deeply disliked, was purely co-incidence. They had not been fated to die as they had, they had only been in the wrong place at the right, I mean, wrong time. Those accidents were clearly meant for someone else.

It wasn't his fault.

Really. It wasn't.


	3. Pizza

**100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge– [Pizza]**

**Battleship Challenge [scandal]**

* * *

There was only one thing that he always longed for from the world of the mortals.

He often felt that craving for the hot melting cheese with whatever else sounded good on that day. It really wasn't all that difficult to choose.

It was a scandal that they could not make pizza in the Underworld like they did in the mortal world. It just wasn't the same. It lacked the _life_ the mortal's creation did.

Their food was always just so _dead_.

He could imagine his brothers laughing at the idea of him wanting something more alive.

They would never understand until they tasted some of that gooey mess.

He doubted they would be able to resist the temptress called pizza. He knew he possessed the largest amount of self-control between the three of them, and even he lost that to this food.

That was the only reason he was standing in this deathly long line, tortured by the smell of hot pizza by everyone who passed him on the way out.

He gritted his teeth as the queue painstakingly inched its way forward step by slow step.

He could wait. It was worth it.

It always was.


	4. Mornings

There was no objective and constant sun in the Underworld, so morning was whenever he woke up, and he didn't care if it was night in the mortal realm when he woke. It wasn't like it mattered, or anyone other than Hermes noticed.

Who said that a day needed to have the same number of hours as every other day anyway? It was ridiculous.

The dead would have to deal with his constantly changing schedule. They had no reason to complain anyway, most didn't even sleep. Besides, _they_ were the dead ones and were allowed to look it. _He_ still needed to look alive.

The only person allowed to complain was probably Persephone and she didn't mind it all too much, or he was sure he would have heard of it if she did. He thought she rather liked the possibility of being able to determine that so that we were always on time.

Who liked waking up feeling like they had never slept at all anyway? Imagine shouting at someone and having to yawn halfway through?

The effect of the shouting would be completely ruined.

Mornings start only when sleep ends, after all.

Anything different, was simply not very well thought out.

**AN: 100 Prompts/100 Drabbles Challenge [Morning]**


	5. Ripple

**Ripple**

Hades rather liked the fact that he could pretty much do whatever he wanted in the Underworld without causing too much of commotion in the Upperworld.

His _dear_ brothers had to keep themselves in line because if Poseidon or Zeus got angry, they made, well, _ripples_ through everything else, upsetting everything. Except the Underworld.

It meant he got to see the two fight with each other extremely often, which was always a plus.

Hades liked to think of the Underworld as something like the River Styx, flowing uninterrupted until some stupid demigod decides to jump in and interrupt the peace.


End file.
